


All in How You Love Me

by MermaidMecha



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: Some snippets of Kallo/M!Ryder throughout the game





	All in How You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> here me out: M!Ryder with an (American) Southern accent  
> here me out 2: Fem!Ryder/Zevin Raeka

 

Kallo found it funny how human face’s squinched up when they faced the sun. Ryder was no different; his eyes squeezing almost shut, the soft skin of his face bunched up over his cheekbones. Honestly, Kallo shouldn’t find it cute. It isn’t like his species is more fit to survive in desert environments. Silly squished faces aside, humans were much more fit to live in environments like this, and Prodromos was proof. Not that Prodromos was an entirely human colony, it was an outpost of the Initiative after all. It was easy to remember this place as just empty land through the picture of Ryder’s implant.

 

_The imagine of Promise broken comes to his mind. Empty buildings battered by the storms, old technology picked clean by exiles and scavengers. Debris scattered from the evacuation attempts._

_Heavy metallic sound of Ryder’s boots on the roof the Tempest._

_“Really, Ryder?”_

_“Sorry, babe.” He chuckles._

 

“Kallo, what are you daydreaming over there about?” His Ryder calls. He’s standing on one of the large tires of the Nomad, propped against the side of the door for balance.

“I’m not daydreaming.” He answered rather firmly.

“No reason to get pouty with me, babe.”

There was that word again. Kallo’s shifted his feet, eyes blinking rapidly. He felt hot and that wasn’t just because of the Eos’ bright sun. At least, Ryder took mercy on him, tossing him the salarian helmet he’s gotten out of the Nomad. Kallo shifts more looking down at the helmet in his hands. He hadn’t though Ryder was serious about all this.

“Getting cold feet on me?”

“I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Kallo Jath,” Ryder clutches his chest as if Kallo had wounded him. Nerd. “I’m always serious. C’mon, just a quick ride around the neighborhood.”

“With the way you drive, I might not survive.” He teases.

“My dear Kallo, you are _killing_ me.”

He highly doubts that, especially with how common it was for Ryder to dish out friendly ribbing.

“What happens if we run into kett or worst?”

Ryder laughs. “What could possible worse than some ugly kett?”

 

Kallo frowned.

_Ryder’s heart rate elevated, shown on screen by SAM. Incendiary Ammo loaded into his shotgun with a loud pump of forend, three shots and he takes down the Remnant Nullifier in front of him. The Architect lets out a metallic sounding road. Ryder almost doesn’t have time to form a biotic shield to block its fire. His suit’s life support is running low, every breath fogs up his helmet a little more. It’s hard for Kallo to make sense of the shapes through the tinted fogged glass, he knows Ryder most be having the same problem. An evading dash of his jump jet so he dodges the Architect’s grenades._

 

“Hey,” Ryder’s voice calls him back from the memory. He jumps down from the wheel of the Nomad to lean his forehead against Kallo. His eyes are closed, face relaxed. Kallo can feel Ryder’s warm breath of his face. He’s glad for his memory in moments like this. Kallo wants to remember to touch of Ryder’s hand on his neck till the day he dies. “The suit is just a precaution for any lingering radiation. I won’t let anything happen to you okay?”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

Ryder smiles warmly at him. His blue eyes are beaming. “Love you too, babe.”

 


End file.
